


always

by lowkeytoxicstan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Kyoshi Island, Marriage, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, Romance, Southern Water Tribe, Sukka, Sukka Month 2021, Sukka Week 2020, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeytoxicstan/pseuds/lowkeytoxicstan
Summary: Suki and Sokka visit Kyoshi Island for a big announcement, but things don't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	always

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was inspired by a Sukka fanart I saw on instagram done by the very talented @/abigailwebster and it was so good I just H A D to write this :) hope you enjoy

The ride from the Southern Water Tribe to Kyoshi Island wasn’t that long, all thanks to Sokka’s inventions. They know they could’ve sent a letter informing the Kyoshi Warriors, but Suki insisted that they announce the good news in person - after all she misses her friends after spending 4 months with Sokka’s family in the freezing temperatures.

Ty Lee is the first one to spot them, just as they’re setting their feet in the sand, she runs towards Suki “I missed you so much!!” she says excitedly and hugs her tightly, shortly after she throws herself at Sokka too for a warm hug. The second she gets a good look at her warrior friend she notices the betrothal necklace she has around her neck, a beautifully carved green stone hanging from a soft black string, she gasps and nearly shouts “You’re getting married!! I’m so happy for you!”, Suki and Sokka share a laugh and nod their heads, Suki has missed her friend and her home too.

They talk for a bit more near the water, they hadn’t even gone into the village yet, and when Suki finally suggests that they get something to eat - she is in desperate need of some Earth Kingdom food - Sokka lights up “I agree! Let’s get something tasty!!”, Suki smiles - even though Sokka is nearly 28 now sometimes he still sounds like the 15 year old boy she met all those years ago - but her face rapidly changes when she looks at Ty Lee, the bubbly girl looks distressed, “Ty Lee what’s wrong? Are you ok?” she is silent for a bit but eventually says “Something happened while you were gone… The island- well you see- uhm.. it kind of got attacked by some rebels, we tried to stop them but- but there were too many of them“ Suki could tell she was going to continue talking but she interrupted her by pointing at the trail leading to the village “Let’s go”, Ty Lee nodded and walked in front of them, Sokka grabbed Suki’s hand and gave it a squeeze - he could see she was upset.

The houses were somewhat damaged but not nearly as bad as Suki had imagined, she let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in, and gave Ty Lee a small smile, which she returned. “Hey maybe we could help repair the damage here” Sokka said quietly to Suki, she turned to him with warmth in her eyes and nodded, “Then it’s settled! We’ll help _after_ we get some food” he said with confidence, Ty Lee giggled and Suki rolled her eyes playfully.

The days passed and the village looked better and better.

Sokka and Suki would “sneak out” to the beach after dinner to spend some alone time, they hadn’t _really_ set a date for the wedding yet, but after some discussion by the sea they were thinking maybe in the fall. They would spend hours talking and looking at the stars, like they were teenagers again. Sokka loved her with everything he had, and she knew it just by looking into his eyes, it made her feel _safe_. They walked back to Suki’s house hand in hand and Suki - despite having been with Sokka for _years_ now- blushed as if this was the first time they’d ever touched. _I love this idiot_ , she thought and smiled.

During the night Suki rested her head on Sokka’s shoulder “We’re getting married” she whispered happily while touching her necklace “Really? I hadn’t noticed that” she jumped a bit when he replied - she hadn’t realized he was still awake - but let out a quiet laugh as he smiled at her “I love you” he murmured into her hair as he drifted off to sleep “You’re stuck with me forever now” she grinned, not expecting a reply “Thats the plan” he laughed softly and fell into a deep sleep. She felt her heart nearly explode and before she closed her eyes she breathed “I love you too”.

It _would_ have been a good nights sleep if they hadn’t been awaken by a stressed out Kyoshi Warrior yelling for Suki to get up just as the sun was rising. Confused she and Sokka got up and as he was about to ask what the problem was they heard the screams coming from outside. They instantly knew, it was the rebels.

They ran out - sloppily dressed - with their trusted “fan” and sword - _and boomerang obviously_ \- to witness the horror that was swallowing the island, the rebels were _mostly_ benders and they were destroying everything. _Including the Avatar Kyoshi statue_. The rebels were quick, _too quick_. They’d make stone “prisons” to hold back the Kyoshi Warriors before they could attack them with their chi-blocking skills.

Suki decided to fight the small group of non-benders while Sokka and the remaining warriors fought everyone they could get their hands on. Suki’s opponents were strong and fast, she was a bit breathless since she hadn’t really worked out much in the Southern Water Tribe. While she tried her best to hide it, after defeating nearly all of the non-bending rebels, her body started to become more and more tired, she fought against it but it was enough to slow her down for one second, after all she was tired and slightly wounded. She felt a sharp pain slide across her arm. She’d been hit with a sword, her warm blood dripping down her arm. There was only one non-bender left. _I can do this_ , she thought, _I’m a goddamn Kyoshi Warrior!_

She managed to make the rebel fall with a hard thud sound after a couple hits. Relieved, she walked away slowly only to sink to her knees shortly after, a piercing scream emerging from her. _I should have checked if he was dead -_ she thought to herself _._

As she felt a blade being pulled out from her lower back she heard footsteps and the sound of a body falling behind her.

Her vision blurred and she felt cold, until someone kneeled beside her holding her. _Sokka_. He had heard her scream and came running towards her, killing that rebel without a second thought. He was here, holding her like a baby, tears filling his eyes. “Suki- Suki please look at me“ she could hear the fear in his voice and she could feel his hand desperately trying to stop her bleeding, she winced in pain and looked at him, weakly reaching out to touch his cheek “Suki _stay with me_ ” he said as tears fell from his eyes onto hear face.

Suddenly their memories flashed before her eyes. The first time they went penguin sledding right after the war, just two young teens finally enjoying life. The time she spotted him in Ba Sing Se and his face lit up when he recognized her. The time they were visiting Zuko at his palace and a turtleduck bit Sokka’s finger as he was feeding it, causing her to laugh and receive an exaggerated offended look from him, which only made her laugh harder. The first time she laid eyes on him - thinking he was a real jerk. All of the talks they’d had over the years, the smiles, the touches, the kisses and even the arguments, their love only growing as the time passed.

A tear fell down her cheeks as she realized how lucky she was to have someone who loved her the way he did, wondering what she had done in life to deserve such a love.

_She loved him so much._

She thought about how he was her soulmate, her one true love, and she couldn’t help but remember his look when he proposed. His red cheeks and shaky fingers, the anticipation taking over his body and leaving just as quickly when she threw herself at him, kissing him and saying ”Yes!!!” while smiling. She was so happy.

She touched her beautiful necklace, leaving a blood mark on it. Sokka’s voice echoed in her ears as he repeated himself through his tears “ _Stay with me_ ”.

She smiled, looking in his eyes while taking her last breath,

“ _Always_ ”.


End file.
